Mission Creek High Bake-Off
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: There's a bake-off at Mission Creek High and the Lab Rats decide to participate. And they're in it to win it! But with only one-hour to make the most amazing, best-tasting cake in the whole world, can the Lab Rats succeed in wowing the judges or will they just break under the pressure? They might just have to cheat and use their bionics to make a masterpiece of a cake!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**PurpleNicole531 here with another Lab Rats one-shot story! This time I got my inspiration from the Disney Fairies: Pixie Hollow Bake-Off short. I just watched it and I thought to myself…if the fairies use their talents in the bake-off, what about the Lab Rats using their bionics in a bake-off? So then this story was born! **

**Also, for the first time in forever (Sorry! I just had to put a Frozen reference in there! Couldn't resist!), Principal Perry will finally make an appearance in one of my Lab Rats stories! Yay! Hopefully, I portray her correctly and have her in-character. But I'm not worried. I think I can do it! :D **

**On an unrelated note, I am currently working on my other story, Lab Rats: Stranded. It might be a while before I post the first chapter because I'm kind of having trouble idea-wise. You know, the usual case of writer's block that a lot of you writers on here have as well. But don't worry! I'll have that story started once my creative juices get flowing again! –Winky face- **

**So, I hope you enjoy this Lab Rats one-shot story that I proudly titled Lab Rats: Mission Creek High Bake-Off! **

Lab Rats: Mission Creek High Bake-Off

"Listen up, snot buckets!" The annoying Principal Perry yelled, drawing the attention of the students along with the Lab Rats.

"I am here to announce that Mission Creek High will be holding a bake-off in the gym today!"

Everyone immediately showed interest. Even Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"There will be two teams. So the rest of you, unfortunately, will have to be in the audience. Also, the school board will be the judges. I will be the smoking-hot announcer!" Everyone looked away and covered their eyes as Principal Perry did a supermodel pose. "The theme of the bake-off is cakes, so we'll be taste-testing the lack of masterpiece you people have in cakes. Whichever team's cake tastes the best will win a trophy and also a trip to Oahu. Good luck, generation epic fail!" Principal Perry then walked away along with some of the lunch ladies who were with her.

The students then scattered. Some were whispering to each other, most likely about the bake-off.

"Can you believe this?" Chase asked. "A bake-off?"

Adam shook his head. "Yeah, I know!" He frowned. "The theme totally should've been Italian!"

"Well, I think it's a great idea!" Bree replied. "We should totally participate!"

"I agree." Leo said. "We could win a trophy and a trip to Oahu!"

"Do you really want to pass up this opportunity that we may never ever get again?" Bree asked, looking at her brothers.

Chase thought for a moment. "Oh alright! We'll enter!"

Everyone cheered.

"But, let's ask Dustin first!" Chase looked up to see Dustin standing by his locker. "Hey Dustin!"

Dustin turned around to see Chase and his siblings walking up to him.

"Do you think we should enter in the bake-off?"

Dustin shrugged. "It could be fun."

"Do you think we should do it?"

"Sure."

Bree looked at her boyfriend. "What about you? Do you want to join in? You could be on our team along with Rose. Maybe she wants to do it too."

Dustin made a face. "Eh…I don't know. Baking isn't really my thing. And it's just for students, right? Rose doesn't go to our school, at least not yet."

"Oh…"

Dustin smiled. "But we'll still be in the audience cheering you guys on! I'm sure Rose wants to watch the bake-off. I do too. And if you are a team in it, then we'll definitely be there to watch!"

"For moral support?" Bree asked.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, for moral support."

"Then it's settled! Mission: Team Davenport Takes On Bake-Off is a go!" Leo exclaimed.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo put their arms in the air and high-fived each other.

"Yeah!"

**-Lab Rats-**

"Attention students!" Principal Perry announced in a microphone. "The Mission Creek High Bake-Off will start in five minutes. You have some time to get ready before we begin."

"I can't believe this!" Chase exclaimed. "We're going against Caitlin, Owen, and Dandy!"

"Ooh! Dandy's over there?" Adam asked. "Hey Dandy! It's Adam! I'm in the bake-off too!" He yelled, waving his hand to get Dandy's attention.

"Adam!" Chase scolded his brother. "Stop it! They're our opponents!"

"So I can't say hi to my girlfriend?"

"No, not when you're competing against her!" Chase stated.

"Aw…you're no fun." Adam frowned.

Chase shook his head. "Whatever. We have to get ready. Okay, so what's going to be our strategy?"

"You're the Mission Leader! Aren't you supposed to be the one who comes up with all the strategies here?" Bree asked.

"Right!" Chase paused. "I got nothing."

Bree groaned. "Seriously?! You had to have no strategy now?! Great timing, Chase!"

"I got it!"

Adam, Bree, and Chase turned to look at Leo.

"Why don't you guys use your bionics?" He suggested.

"But wouldn't that be cheating?" Chase asked. "We can't cheat!"

"Not necessarily." Leo said. "Just use your bionics to make the cake! And make sure you don't expose anything." He added.

Bree smiled. "Well, it's worth a shot! Let's do it!"

"Okay…but if something goes wrong, we're putting it all on you, Leo!" Chase told his brother.

"Don't you always?" Leo asked.

Suddenly, Principal Perry's voice boomed throughout the gym again. "Okay, the bake-off officially starts…now! You've got one hour! Don't blow it!" She then started laughing maniacally.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if she's secretly a villain in disguise." Adam commented.

Bree, Chase, and Leo nodded.

"Okay! I got some blueprints for the cake that we're going to make. Here it is." Chase rolled out a piece of paper on the table.

"Wow…that is some cake." Bree remarked.

"How in the world did you come up with this?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Chase stated. "It just came to me."

"Right…" Leo then picked up a silver metal thing. He held it out proudly.

"What is that?" Chase asked.

Leo showed off a smug smirk. "Oh children, this little piece of metal will revolutionize the world of baking. And it's of course, made by yours truly!" He pressed a button and a bunch of kitchen utensils popped out from all sides of the metal thing.

"You made this?" Bree was genuinely shocked.

"Why are you so surprised? I told you I've got the skills to be an inventor myself!"

"Uh-huh."

"Right."

"How did you fit all those things in there?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Does it even matter? What matters is that this thing will help us! We're sure to win now!"

"Team Davenport! Enough chit-chat! You're supposed to be baking! This is a bake-off! Not a talk-off!" Principal Perry yelled through the mic.

"Let's just get baking, okay?" Chase directed. "Bree, put all the ingredients in the bowls and mix them up."

"Got it!" Bree used her super speed to put the flour, eggs, milk, and other ingredients in the bowls and then mix them all up to perfection. She grinned.

"Done!"

"Okay, Adam…Adam?" Chase looked around to see his brother nowhere to be found.

"Adam's gone! We have no time for this!" He exclaimed.

"Look over there!" Leo pointed to Adam talking with Dandy at the other team's table.

"Adam!"

Adam turned to see Chase calling his name.

"What?"

"Come over here!"

"Fine…bye Dandy!" Adam then ran back over to his team's table.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Adam asked.

"Use your heat vision on the cake batter. That way they'll bake faster." Chase said, pointing to the pans full of cake batter.

"Gotcha!" Adam then activated his heat vision and all the cakes were baked and well-done.

Leo smelled the cakes. "Hmm…now that's the smell of perfection!"

"Fifteen minutes left!" Principal Perry announced.

"Woo! Go Team Davenport! You got it! Go Chase! That's my boyfriend over there!" Rose cheered.

Dustin immediately put his hand over Rose's mouth. She glared at him.

"Sorry, but not so loud! This is a bake-off! Not a football game! Do you really want people to start calling you a weirdo?"

Rose mumbled something, but Dustin would not remove his hand. She then crossed her arms in frustration.

"Chase, what's next?" Bree asked her brother. She was breathing heavy and her outfit and hair was covered in flour.

"It's now time to assemble the cakes and decorate them!" Chase replied. "Let's move!"

All four siblings each grabbed a cake and assembled them to represent a tall tower. Once they were done with that, Chase used his molecularkinesis and the decorating items flew up and started frosting the cake and adding tiny, complex details.

Chase then moved his hand and the items flew back down onto the table. He had frosting splotched on his face and stuck in his hair.

"Five seconds left!" Principal Perry announced.

"Bree! Quick! Add the final touch!" Chase exclaimed. Bree nodded.

"You got it, Chase!"

"Five!"

Bree reached into the pocket of her apron.

"Four!"

She pulled something out and turned to the cake standing on the table.

"Three!"

"Bree! Hurry!"

"Two!"

"I know! Geesh!"

"One!"

Bree super speeded around the cake and added the final touch.

"Utensils down!"

Everyone sighed and stood there breathing heavily.

"Okay! Now it is time for the taste-testing!"

"First team's cake!"

Caitlin, Owen, and Dandy carried their cake to the judges table. It was a vanilla cake that resembled a tower with white frosting and chocolate syrup poured on the top.

The judges grabbed their forks and dug in. Everyone held their breath and watched nervously as they taste the cake.

"Wonderful."

"I like it!"

"Bonus points for the addition of chocolate to a vanilla cake."

Caitlin, Owen, and Dandy high-fived each other and grinned. The judges liked their cake!

Only question was, will they like the Davenport's cake?

"Next is Team Davenport's cake!"

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo carried their cake over to the judges. The audience and the judges looked at the cake shocked. It was a chocolate cake shaped like a tower with chocolate frosting, but what made it interesting was the figurines that surrounded the cake and a miniature version of the Davenport Industries logo sat atop the cake. The figurines looked exactly like each member of the Davenport family. And was that…Rose and Dustin in there too?!

"What an unusual cake."

"What am I even looking at?"

"I love it!"

"Hold on. We must taste it first."

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo watched in anticipation as the judges taste their cake.

They all gagged and looked like they were going to hurl.

"Ugh! This is disgusting!"

"What did I even taste?"

"This tastes like a moldy banana! Can someone get me a glass of water?"

"Water! The judges need water!"

The Davenports were disappointed, but mostly surprised. They thought they would win! What went wrong? They followed the plan exactly!

Bree grabbed a fork and took a bite of the cake. She winced in disgust.

"This is revolting!" She said.

Chase smirked. "You helped make it."

Adam had a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm…do you think it was the garbage chocolate?"

"WHAT?!"

Bree, Chase, and Leo turned to look at their brother.

"What garbage chocolate?!" Leo exclaimed.

"The garbage chocolate." Adam repeated. "From the dumpster outside of the school."

"Well no wonder we lost! Adam! How could you?!" Bree yelled at her brother.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You ruined our chances at winning the bake-off!" Chase stated. "That's what you did!"

"Now we're never getting a trophy or a trip to Oahu!" Leo said, disappointed.

"Congratulations to the winning team!" Principal Perry announced. "Enjoy your trophy and trip to Ohio!"

"Wait, what?!"

Caitlin, Owen, and Dandy looked at the principal shocked.

"I thought it was a trip to Oahu!" Dandy protested.

Principal Perry faked a smile. "Yeah…sorry about that. Well enjoy your twenty-hour bus ride to Ohio!" She walked away, laughing.

"Well, this was a total waste of time and effort." Caitlin remarked.

"Yeah, I know! I could've been at the art museum instead of this!" Owen complained.

"Oh come on guys! It can't be that bad." Dandy tried to cheer up her teammates.

"Yeah…I'm not really feeling it." Caitlin said. She and Owen then walked out of the gym.

"Wait! What about me?! You're not the only ones who are upset about all of this!" Dandy ran after Caitlin and Owen.

"Now I don't feel so bad about losing!" Chase grinned.

His siblings nodded.

Everyone then started to file out of the gym. Rose and Dustin were the only ones who stayed.

"Chase!"

"Hey Rose!"

"I'm sorry this whole thing was a bust for you. If it makes you feel better, I think your cake is amazing! Looks-wise that is." Rose added.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, and it looks like you worked really hard on it too."

Bree smirked. "Obviously. I'm sweaty and covered in flour."

"But even if our cake had taste great, we probably wouldn't have won anyways." Chase replied.

Rose frowned. "Why not?"

"Because," Chase shifted uncomfortably. "We cheated."

"Chase…what are you talking about?" Rose looked at her boyfriend suspiciously.

"We…used our bionics to make the cake!" Chase sighed. "Woo…that felt good to get off my chest."

"You used your bionics to make the cake…" Rose repeated.

"Yeah, pretty much." Bree stated. "It wasn't our idea though. It was Leo's."

"Hey! Don't you pin this on me! It's Adam's fault the cake tastes bad!" Leo protested.

"ME?!" Adam gasped. "Oh yeah, it was me!"

"But it doesn't matter that the cake tastes bad. It doesn't matter that we lost." Chase said.

Rose smiled and crossed her arms. "It matters that you all had fun."

"No," Chase stated. "It matters that at least we didn't win and end up going on a twenty-hour bus ride all the way to Ohio."

Everyone then started laughing.

But Chase was right. It didn't matter that they lost because of a bad-tasting cake. It mattered that at least they didn't win.

Because who wants to go on a twenty-hour ride in an old, stinky bus to Ohio?

No one. That's who.

Except for the lucky winners of the bake-off! Caitlin, Owen, and Dandy!

Have fun on your trip! Be sure to bring back lots of pictures!

_The End._

**Did anyone catch the Good Luck Charlie reference? No? Oh well.**

**Wouldn't it be cool if you could have the cake the Lab Rats made for your birthday? The only change you would have to make is that it tastes good and there's no chocolate dug out from the trash can in there! :D**

**I thought this one-shot turned out pretty well! Like I said before, this idea came to me after watching that five-minute Pixie Hollow Bake-Off short on Disney Channel. **

**Did I portray Principal Perry correctly? I hope I did! I tried my best and considering I've watched every episode of Lab Rats with Principal Perry in it multiple times (at least more than once), I think I've got the hang of it! :P**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story! It was fun to write it! **

**See ya next time, fanfiction readers!**


End file.
